Good Morning Poudlard !
by xAneurysm
Summary: Si vous demandiez à Hermione ce qu'elle pensait de ceci, elle aurait certainement soupiré en affirmant que cette idée était stupide. Un sourire aurait illuminé le visage de Pansy. Dumbledore, quant à lui, n'aurait pas saisi le sens de votre question. Blaise aurait affirmé que c'était l'idée la plus géniale qu'il n'ait jamais eu et Drago aurait acquiescé.
1. Découvrir

**22.04.13 : Bon eh bien, nous y voila. Après avoir -malencontreusement- effacé cette histoire du site, j'ai finalement décidé de la reposter. Autant vous dire que ça m'avait foutu un coup au moral de l'avoir effacé au point de ne plus y avoir touché pendant un long moment. En tout cas, la revoilà. J'ai laissé mes commentaires en début et en fin de chapitre d'origine. Si d'anciens lecteurs passent par là, CETTE HISTOIRE AURA UNE FIN \o/**

Bonjouuuuur. :D Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir sur le premier chapitre de _Good morning Poudlard_ ! Le résumé est vague, n'est-ce pas ? hunhun. Breeef, pour ne pas changer les habitudes, on a toujours du Drago/Hermione en premier plan suivit de deux autres couples tout aussi adorables que je vous laisserais découvrir. :3 Certains d'entre vous en lisant ce chapitre comprendront peut-être le choix de mon titre. (a) 'Fait, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, j'me sens minable. D: 0ui parce qu'un jour, j'arriverais à faire de _beau _monologue, eheh. Pour le rythme de publication .. Disons une fois par semaine, je relève le défi. °^°' Sinon, je suis heureuse que le beau temps soit revenu, je suis parée pour bronzer !

**En tout cas, bonne lectuuuure !**

.

.

* * *

.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Mais alors vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! » pensa Hermione Granger en trottinant à travers Poudlard.

Le soleil venait tout juste de quitter l'horizon et la jeune fille cherchait silencieusement son homologue masculin. Il allait l'entendre, celui-là ! Lorsqu'elle le trouva devant les portes de la Grande Salle avec Nott et Zabini, elle lui adressa un regard entendu suivi d'un coup de tête dans la direction d'un couloir voisin. Visiblement il avait compris puisque lorsqu'elle passa à ses côtés d'un pas rapide, il se mit à la suivre sans rechigner. Une fois à l'abri des regards, la brunette lui colla une feuille de journal à la figure.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Questionna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Ça, ma douce, c'est la Gazette de Poudlard. » Répondit-il, imperturbable.

« Hilarant. J'en pleure de rire. » Elle reprit sans son ton sarcastique, « J'aimerais avoir des explications sur cet article. » avant de pointer du doigt l'ébauche en question.

« C'est un magnifique article sur moi, Blaise et Théo. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je remercie cette chère Lavande. Époustouflante cette nana, vraiment. » Continua-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Malefoy ! »

Lui crier dessus était peine perdue. Quand Malefoy ne voulait pas vous écouter, il ne vous écoutait pas. Point barre. Elle soupira d'agacement. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était de la folie pure. Ils allaient droit dans le mur, elle en était certaine. Mais quelle idée de faire ça dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, sous le nez des professeurs alors que c'était contraire au règlement ! S'ils se faisaient attraper, ils risqueraient gros .. Raah, idiots ! Hermione se ressaisit rapidement ; après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, c'était le leur. Elle était sage et assidue, ils étaient des délinquants. Bizarrement, elle se sentait autant responsable qu'eux... Papoter avec sa nouvelle amie lui enlèverait sans doute son étrange responsabilité. Oui c'est ça, elle allait passer une bonne soirée avec elle ! Hermione repassa devant les trois Serpentards sans même leur adresser un regard, le menton haut puis, elle prit la direction des cachots. Étrange direction pour une Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour elle, c'était devenue tout à fait normal, habituel même. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa un Serpentard de première année.

« Hep toi ! » Interpella-t-elle, « Tu pourrais aller me chercher Pansy dans ton dortoir, s'il te plait ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Rétorqua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Eh bieeen .. » Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui avant de lui glisser à l'oreille, d'une voix doucereuse, « Tu parles à Hermione Granger, petit. »

« To-Tout d'suite m'dame ! »

Hermione se retint à grande peine de rire sournoisement. Elle n'aimait pas se servir de son statut d'héroïne de guerre pour obtenir un quelconque service mais paradoxalement, elle adorait s'en servir pour impressionner les jeunes sorciers.

Deux minutes plus tard, Pansy Parkinson arriva de sa démarche nonchalante qui forçait le respect, malgré tout.

« Alors, on terrorise le jeune Simon ? » Sourit-elle de ses dents blanches, « Il était livide en arrivant, pauvre bout d'chou. »

« Le jour où tu daigneras me donner ton mot de passe, tes pauvres bouts d'choux ne seront plus terrorisés, promis. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver, idiote de Gryffondor ! »

« Lâche de Serpentard. »

Pansy se mit alors à glousser. C'était plus fort qu'elles, dès qu'elles se voyaient, elles étaient obligées de se pourrir la vie par des petits surnoms loin d'être méchants dans le fond. Leur relation amicale était basée comme ça. Pansy étant à peine plus grande qu'Hermione, passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules et l'entraina à travers les couloirs.

« Raconte-moi ce qui te chagrine, ça m'étonnerait que tu ais traumatisé Simon juste pour me dire que c'était la pleine lune. »

« Qui sait ? » Fit la brune avec un mince sourire, « Tu as lu la Gazette de Poudlard ? »

« Bien sur, comme tout le monde ! Excepté les professeurs évidemment, puisque c'est interdit. J'étais certaine que tu allais me parler de cette rumeur entre Blaise et ta copine rousse ! Comme si ils pouvaient sortir ensemble, c'est n'importe quoi ! En plus elle est rousse, la pauvre. Tu t'imagines vivre avec des cheveux comme ça ? Brrr. »

Le problème avec Pansy était qu'elle était un vrai moulin à paroles. Elle débitait une quantité de paroles à la minute assez impressionnante et la faire taire n'était pas une mince affaire. Premièrement, parce qu'elle se mettait en rogne dès qu'on l'interrompait et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle continuait quand même de parler, quoiqu'il arrive. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à la faire taire.

« .. plate, le pire ! T'en penses quoi toi ? »

« Malefoy. »

« Ah ouuuui ! Comme quoi il drague aussi ta copine rousse ! Franchement ces rumeurs sont totalement idiotes ! »

_Pitié, sauvez-moi .. !_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

« Elle te voulait quoi, Granger ? »

« M'engueuler, à propos de notre activité nocturne. »

« Elle est trop consciencieuse. » Intervint Théodore.

Blaise fit volte-face avant de jauger du regard son ami. C'était lui qui disait qu'elle était trop consciencieuse ? Venant de lui, c'en était tordant. Un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle passa devant eux tout en leur lançant des regards en biais accompagnés de gloussements. Blaise leur fit un immense sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil.

« J'aime le pouvoir que j'ai sur les filles. » Soupira-t-il, heureux, « C'est tellement bon de se sentir adulé. »

« La blonde m'a souri. » Remarqua Nott, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

« J'en perds mes mots. » Soupira le troisième tout en roulant des yeux. « J'ai quelques détails à régler, on s'retrouve à vingt-et-une heures au lieu habituel et soyez à l'heure, aucun retard ne sera toléré ! »

« Comme si on allait rater ça ! »

Drago s'éloigna donc de ses deux camarades, les mains dans les poches. Il avait à peine une heure pour régler toutes ses petites affaires mais n'était pas le moins du monde stressé. En premier lieu, il partit en direction des cuisines, chercher de quoi manger et boire pour rester éveillé durant leur activité nocturne. Lorsque le plus jeune des Malefoy arriva, son panier l'attendait déjà sur la table avec un petit mot, comme d'habitude. « _C'est un plaisir de vous servir, Mr Malefoy._ » Le même mot avec la même écriture qu'un enfant de six ans depuis maintenant un mois. Drago réduisit le panier garnis de nourriture avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Vraiment aimable, ce Dobby. Au moment de sortir des cuisines, le Serpentard tomba nez-à-nez avec une personne infréquentable, selon lui.

« Ah Weasmoche, mon ennemi roux préféré ! Tu n'aurais pas vu la petite Granger par hasard ? Cette fille est exaspérante à ne jamais rester en place. Oh navré pour toi, j'avais oublié que tu en étais fou amoureux .. Tu devrais te dépêcher, aux dernières rumeurs, elle serait prête à se mettre en couple. Courage Weasley, même les meilleurs passent par là. »

A la fin de sa longue tirade, il prit une pomme verte et partit en ricanant. Ce qu'il aimait clouer le bec aux autres, une vraie passion ! Drago croqua à pleine dents dans sa pomme juteuse. Chercher à manger et se sentir supérieur à quelqu'un, c'était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Granger et Lavande puis à trier son courrier. Trouver Lavande ne s'avéra guère difficile puisqu'elle se pavanait dans Poudlard, à l'affut de nouveau ragot pour la Gazette de Poudlard. Il lui glissa un « N'oublies pas d'écouter ce soir, il y aura un petit quelque chose pour toi. » en passant, sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter, pressé.

.

.

* * *

.

.

« Granger, je te retrouve enfin ! »

Hermione se retourna rapidement en reconnaissant sa voix. Elle lui lança un regard qu'elle jugea menaçant, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Drago s'approcha d'elle, le regard brillant, presque suppliant. Non, elle avait certainement dû mal voir.

« Aurais-tu assez bonté pour me laisser recopier ton devoir de métamorphose ? »

« Tu avais une semaine pour le faire. » Asséna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, comme tu dois t'en douter. »

« Assume tes stupides actes. »

« J'emmène le mien ce soir, si tu veux. »

« Pans', t'es magnifique ! » Remercia-t-il en déposant un baiser contre sa joue avant de filer.

Hermione regarda Pansy, effarée par tant de gentillesse de sa part. La Serpentard haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Entre amis, on s'aide. Je ne laisse pas mes deux incapables de meilleurs amis seuls, moi. »

« Harry et Ron y arrivent très bien sans moi. » Se justifia la brunette.

« Tu parles, ils sont aussi bons que moi en cuisine ! »

« Oh Merlin, ça ne doit vraiment pas être terrible ! » Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'air interdit, « J'ai dit ça à haute voix... ? »

« Oui, amie indigne. » S'insurgea-t-elle, faisant mine de bouder, « Bon, dans quelques minutes ce sera le couvre-feu et comme je suis une adorable élève, je vais te laisser en plan ici. Bonne nuit chérie ! »

Pansy lui plaqua deux bises sonores puis fila d'un pas rapide. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se fichait pas mal du couvre-feu. À vrai dire, la Serpentard participait aussi aux activités nocturnes de Drago, Blaise et Théo et comme eux, elle devait y être pour vingt-et-un heures tapantes... Autant dire qu'elle allait devoir se bouger si elle ne voulait pas se faire crier dessus comme une enfant de trois ans.

Après avoir récupéré son parchemin de métamorphose et être sortie en douce de son dortoir, Pansy grimpa dans la tour la plus haute de Poudlard, la tour d'Astronomie. Dans les escaliers menant au toit, elle s'arrêta, sortit sa baguette, appuya sur cinq pierres dans un ordre bien précis puis prononça distinctement _« La nuit est à nous. »_ Les pierres se liquéfièrent et elle put ainsi passer aisément à travers. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une pièce de taille moyenne avec un simple cheminée éteinte ainsi qu'un divan en son centre. Rien de bien accueillant, en tout cas. En face de la cheminée, un tableau impressionnant d'une femme aux courts cheveux ondulés blonds prenait place. Elle portait une robe bleu diablement courte et au décolleté vertigineux, des collants verts pâles et des escarpins gris. Dans sa main droite, une cigarette se consumait. Pansy tourna en rond deux fois devant le tableau.

« Faites-moi encore rêver, mes amours. » Souffla la voix grisante du tableau avant de s'ouvrir.

Le jeune Serpentard s'engouffra dans la nouvelle pièce largement plus grande. Un bon feu ronronnait dans l'âtre, éclairant ainsi toute la pièce. Juste à côté, se trouvait une étagère vide, le seul mobilier de la pièce, _visible_. Peu de temps après, trois nouvelles têtes firent leur entrée dans la pièce où était Pansy. Drago leva sa baguette puis murmura « _Revelatio_ ». L'étagère, autrefois vide, se remplit instantanément de pochettes de disques en tout genre. Une table ovale apparut au centre de la pièce, suivit de quatre sièges confortables tout autour. Sur la table, trois micros prirent place ainsi qu'une tablette imposante avec plein de boutons.

« C'est beau la magie. » Souffla Blaise, faussement ému. « Et c'est moi qui lance le premier disque ! »

Zabini appuya sur un des boutons de la tablette. Un disque vola au travers de la pièce avant de s'installer dans le lecteur, sur la table. Avant que les premières notes ne retentissent, un sort d'insonorisation fut lancé.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hermione se retournait encore et toujours dans son lit avec l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Maintenant qu'elle avait lu cet article, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient en ce moment même en train de le faire. Persuadée que tout son dortoir était très certainement en train de les écouter, elle lança un « _Lumos_ » puis reprit la brochure qu'elle avait lu pour la première fois quelques heures avant.

.

_**Rubrique ; Poudlard dans tous ses états !**_

_Après nous être longtemps étalés sur la vie privée de nos chers professeurs, penchons-nous maintenant sur ce fabuleux phénomène qui traverse Poudlard : la grandiose émission de Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Pour tout ceux qui vivent au fin fond d'une grotte, coupés du monde, ces trois Serpentards sont là pour notre plus grand plaisir, tous les soirs, de vingt-et-une heures à minuit sur toutes les ondes de Poudlard ! Entre musiques entraînantes et douces, Blaise vous fait rire avec ses légendaires blagues et stupides paris que vous lui envoyez, Théodore vous aide en vous conseillant pour régler vos soucis et Drago vous vend du rêve avec sa voix enchanteresse. Alors n'attendez pas, prenez votre baguette, lancez un sort d'insonorisation sur votre lit, captez cette fabuleuse radio grâce aux ondes magiques et détendez-vous toute la soirée. _

_**Prochainement : Vos réactions !**_

_L. Brown._

Hermione posa sa lecture. Faire autant d'éloges sur une action complétement insensée... Ça la dépassait. Jamais elle n'écouterait cette stupide radio !

.

.

.

* * *

.

Alors, une petite idée de pourquoi ce titre ? (a)  
Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes certainement rencontrées mais il faut avouer que se relire soi-même c'est .. spécial. o:


	2. Se confier, juste un peu

Voila, voila, nous voila au début de ce second chapitre ! \o/ Il est à peine plus long que le précédent, il me semble. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais été une grande bavarde. x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, bonne lecture.

**Anna :** Oui effectivement, tu ne te trompes pas. ;) J'ai remanié certains passages, à vrai dire, vu que l'ancienne version ne me satisfaisait pas réellement. Merci en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir. Non, ce n'est pas le Journal de Brown. Je ne suis pas une grande romantique mais j'en mettrais au moins un minimum, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. :3 Et je t'aime mon amour me va très bien, eheeh. (a)

**Elna :** Outch, il est plus que génial même ! :D Tu es la première à l'avoir trouvé, d'ailleurs. Merci, ça me fait plaisir. :3

* * *

.

**Se confier, juste un peu.**

Aux premières lueurs du matin, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était prête à faire l'effort de se lever lorsqu'elle se rappela que c'était le week-end et donc, par conséquent, qu'elle pouvait dormir encore un peu. Mais, elle fut réveillée pour de bon par les jacassements incessants de Lavande et Parvati. La première ne cessait de répéter que Drago l'avait grandement complimenté hier soir, devant tout Poudlard tandis que la deuxième s'émerveillait de la chance de son amie._ Pathétique,_ pensa-t-elle. Vraiment, elles étaient irrécupérables. La Gryffondor descendit donc seule à la Grande Salle. Elle trouva Ron et Harry, déjà en train d'engloutir leur repas. Cette vision la fit sourire. De sacrés numéros.

« Bonjour vous deux ! » Salua-t-elle, énergiquement.

« Hey, belle journée hein ? »

« Superbe journée, Harry. »

Elle s'installa en face d'eux.

« Lavande est totalement hystérique ce matin. » Soupira Hermione en beurrant une tartine, « Il parait que Malefoy l'a complimenté hier soir. »

« Peuh, » Grimaça Ron, « Moi aussi je peux la complimenter, je n'vois pas pourquoi il fait plus d'effets aux filles que nous. »

« Parce que Drago est le sorcier le plus affreusement sexy que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu. » Intervint Pansy en débarquant de nulle part. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie, l'air de rien avant de hausser les épaules en voyant leurs regards interrogateurs. « Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. » Soupira Hermione.

« Bien. »

« Et nous, on est .. ? »

« Toi, Weasley, tu es roux. Potter ne voit rien sans ses lunettes. Vous n'êtes pas exactement mon idéal masculin, si vous préférez. » Trancha la Serpentard.

« Pansy ! » S'indigna la brune, « Retourne à ta table, pssht ! »

En l'intimant de s'en aller, Hermione perçut le regard de Drago sur elle. Il lui sourit mystérieusement en haussant excessivement les sourcils. La Gryffondor plissa les yeux, comme si ce simple geste aurait pu l'aider à voir plus clair. Ce Serpentard manigançait quelque chose contre elle, elle en était sûre et cela ne la rendait que plus intriguée.

Du côté de la table des Serpentard, la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de s'installer que Drago l'incendiait déjà de questions.

« Elle n'a pas démentit le fait que tu puisses être sexy. » Un sourire en coin se logea sur le visage du fils Malefoy, « Mais elle ne l'a pas dit non plus. »

« C'est mieux que rien. » Bougonna-t-il tandis que Blaise riait.

« Elle a soupiré d'ennui, en fait. »

Le métisse recracha sa gorgée de jus de citrouille dans son verre en toussotant avant de repartir dans un nouveau fou-rire. Drago, lui, se contenta de froncer les sourcils visiblement peu satisfait de la tournure de la conversation. Afin de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, il rétorqua :

« De toute façon, ça m'est bien égal. »

Ce fut au tour de Pansy d'arquer un sourcil. Quel culot ! C'était tout de même lui qui l'avait envoyé là-bas pour dire cette phrase des plus stupides ! Elle frappa dans ses mains puis se leva, les lèvres pincées.

« Dans ce cas, tu finiras seul dans ton vieux manoir, beau blond. »

Et sur ces charmantes paroles, Pansy quitta pour de bon la Grande Salle tandis que Théo arrivait seulement. Il s'installa en face de ses deux amis et commença à manger silencieusement après avoir lancé un « Bonjour ». « Bonjour » auquel les deux Vert et Argent répondirent pas un vague grognement. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence, le jeune Nott soupira.

« C'est agréable de déjeuner avec vous. »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise finit par se lever, sous le regard interloqué de Théo. Il haussa juste des épaules puis sortit, lui aussi. Le brun reposa alors son attention sur son bol de lait chaud qu'il faisait tourner assidument à l'aide d'une cuillère. Bien qu'il n'était pas friand des grandes conversations dans lesquelles tout le monde désirait donner son avis -souvent inutile-, le Serpentard aimait pouvoir échanger quelques phrases tout de même avec ses camarades. Finalement, son regard d'ambre vola à travers la Grande Salle jusqu'à se poser sur la table des Gryffondor, tout au fond. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince rictus.

« Je vais voir Granger. »

Drago releva si rapidement la tête de son repas que son cou craqua. Il esquissa une grimace.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment dire ça délicatement .. » Réfléchit-il à haute voix, « Il semblerait que pour une fois, j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi. »

« Abrège. »

« Granger et moi. Rendez-vous bibliothèque. Dans tes dents. »

Théodore lui adressa un sourire victorieux avant de se diriger à la table des Rouge et Or. Il reçut comme signe de bienvenue, le regard méprisant de Seamus et Ron, celui accueillant de Ginny tandis qu'Harry se contenta d'un regard sans animosité, sachant très bien pourquoi il était là. A sa gauche, il repéra sans mal les yeux bleus de Lavande illuminés d'une lueur qui ne le rassura guère. Le Serpentard jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago puis se pencha vers Hermione, sa bouche à une infime distance de l'oreille de la préfète.

« Ne me plante pas un lapin, jeune lionne. » Murmura-t-il, d'une façon presque inaudible.

Hermione esquissa un large sourire. Drago se décomposa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

« Non, non et non ! Il faut trois pincées de crocs de serpents, pas deux ! On recommence. »

« On fait une pause ? »

« Mais l'évaluation est demain ! »

« Granger, tu sais bien autant que moi que tu rendras un excellent devoir. »

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Finalement elle abdiqua et ils purent enfin entamer une toute autre sorte de discussion. Pour la plupart des élèves, voir Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott attablés à la même table les étonnaient toujours un peu. Hermione savait que pour avoir encore de meilleurs résultats, il fallait s'allier avec les meilleurs. Chose faite. Théo n'avait pu qu'accepté. Depuis toujours, les différences Gryffondor-Serpentard ne l'avait jamais attiré. Il était au-dessus de ça et trouve cela stupide de s'adonner à de la violence gratuite pour une raison qui remontait avant même que ses grands-parents ne soient nés.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, dans la Grande Salle ? Je veux dire, ça ne te ressemble pas de m'appeler _jeune lionne_. »

Elle baissa quelques instants le regard avant de le replonger dans celui de son camarade. Ce surnom l'avait gêné au plus haut point d'autant plus qu'elle aurait imaginé que Théo serait la dernière personne à la surnommer ainsi.

« Rendre fou Drago me rend euphorique. » Avoua-t-il, un rictus collé aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes de vrais gamins. » Soupira-t-elle, néanmoins amusée, « À propos de gamineries, c'est quoi cette radio clandestine que vous avez lancé ? »

« Ah, enfin ! Je pensais que tu ne lancerais jamais ce sujet. Ça, c'est une idée de génie, je suis obligé de l'admettre. »

« C'est complètement fou ! » S'indigna-t-elle en tapant sur la table. Elle se renfrogna lorsqu'elle vit le regard sévère de Mme Pince sur elle.

« Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que la folie et le génie vont souvent ensemble. Donc, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas écouté et je n'écouterais pas. »

« Tu ne tarderas pas à l'écouter, crois-moi. D'ailleurs, tu dois être la seule élève à ne pas l'écouter. »

« Bien sur que non. »

« Je parie tout ce que tu veux que Potter et Weasley adorent littéralement notre émission. »

« N'importe quoi. » Fit Hermione, catégorique, « Et puis comme j'aurais raison, prépare-toi à m'accompagner Samedi prochain à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai une tonne de livres à acheter et il me manquait justement quelqu'un pour les porter. »

« Tu les porteras toute seule puisque je gagnerais à coup sur. Et donc en plus, tu devras venir assister à une de nos émissions, dans notre studio. Tu vas passer la meilleure soirée de toute ta vie. » Assura Théodore, confiant, avant de se lever puis de quitter la bibliothèque.

Hermione soupira tout en refourrant son nez dans son manuel. Comme si Ron et Harry pouvaient écouter cette .. Cette chose illégale ! Ce doit être plus abrutissant qu'autre chose. Surtout avec Malefoy et Zabini bien que Théo relève un peu le niveau. Malefoy et Zabini doivent surement parler de choses superficielles, comme faire un classement des plus belles filles ou rabaisser en direct un quelconque élève. De Poufsouffle, sans doute. Pourtant les Poufsouffle sont très gentils. Bon, un peu trop gentils sur les bords mais fréquentables, du moins. Alors qu'Hermione récitait intérieurement la fabrication d'une potion, Lavande posa bruyamment son derrière sur la table. Hermione leva les yeux sur elle.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Minauda-t-elle en faisant des cercles sur la table avec ses doigts.

« Je t'écoute, Lavande. » Se résigna la préfète. À tous les coups, elle allait encore devoir l'aider sur un devoir de métamorphose. Flûte, il y avait des livres pour ça !

« Que penses-tu de la magnifique radio de Drago ? »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne nageait pas en plein délire. Venait-elle réellement de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de la stupide idée de son ennemi de toujours ? Haha, c'était hilarant. Pliant, même. La Gryffondor posa sa tête sur sa main avant de lui sourire doucement.

« Je peux t'assurer que c'est la chose la plus stupidement idiote que Malefoy n'ai jamais faite. » Répondit-elle d'une voix douce, contrastant ainsi avec ses propos.

Hermione eut le temps de voir l'expression horrifiée de Lavande avant de s'en aller de la bibliothèque devenue trop bruyante à son goût. En chemin pour son dortoir, elle croisa Malefoy pour couronner le tout. Elle décida de l'ignorer en s'intéressant soudainement à ses ongles.

« J'intimide vraiment tout le monde. » Lança-t-il à haute voix en passant à côté d'elle.

Piquée au vif, elle se retourna en le pointant du doigt. Un pauvre « Idiot » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Lui, il ricana bêtement, amusé de sa réaction.

.

.

* * *

.

.

De son côté, Pansy dorlotait son nouveau chat, fraichement acquis, que sa chère avait décidé de lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Un siamois aux yeux bleus envoutants du nom de Nougatine. Il était gentiment couché sur ses cuisses, ronronnant de plaisir, tandis qu'elle lui prodiguaient de délicieuses caresses. L'entrée rapide et bruyante de Blaise fit hérisser le poil de Nougatine. Il planta inconsciemment ses griffes sur les cuisses de sa maitresse. Blaise jeta un regard hargneux au chat en avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil en face.

« Tu lui as fait peur. » Accusa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

« Pansy c'est qu'un chat, arrête de le sur-protéger comme ça. C'est qu'un putain de chat invivable. »

« Oh mon pauvre Nougatine, n'écoute surtout pas ce que dit le vilain monsieur. » Pansy mit ses mains sur ses petites oreilles, « Blaise, laisse mon chat tranquille. »

« Sinon quoi ? Il va m'étouffer avec sa queue puis me vider de mon sang en me griffant avant de me manger ? S'il te plait, j'ai passé l'âge de recevoir des menaces. » Souffla-t-il en croisant les bras.

« T'as un sérieux problème avec mon chat. Tu lui lances des regards méprisant en l'insultant. Ne me dis pas que tu es .. Jaloux de cette boule de poil ? »

« Oh que si, lui aussi aimerait avoir tes .. Sensuelles caresses, si je puis dire. » Répondit Drago en se laissant tomber sur l'un des sofas.

« Vous êtes de vrais obsédés, en fin de compte, c'est totalement impossible de tenir une vraie conversation avec vous. » Constata la seule fille, « Le fait que je câline Nougatine vous fait dérailler complètement... Allez vous faire soignez, sérieusement. »

« Mais j'ai rien dit, c'est Drago ! » S'indigna le Serpentard en le montrant de la main.

« Heureusement que Théo n'est pas comme vous. » Continua-t-elle, en ignorant sa contestation.

« Très aimable de ta part, Pansy. » Intervint alors l'intéressé en descendant du dortoir avec un livre à la main.

« Je t'en prie. »

Théo observa alors la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pansy caressait toujours son chat, imperturbable, Blaise et ledit chat se vouaient un duel de regard haineux et Drago soufflait sur ses cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Il trouva Pansy attendrissante, Blaise le désespérait et Drago avait l'air d'un idiot. Cependant, en bon copain, il s'abstint de tous commentaires et s'assit en silence aux côtés de Malefoy. Il rouvrit son livre là où il l'avait arrêté puis recommença sa lecture.

« Vire tes yeux de Nougatine, Blaise. »

« Il me nargue, regarde-moi c'te tête méprisante qu'il fait en me voyant ! »

« C'est un chat, hein. »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

« Dans ce cas, si un peu. Tu lis quoi Théo ? » Changea de sujet Pansy, agacée.

« Un livre de Granger. »

« Quand es-tu devenu si intime avec elle, Nott ? » Questionna Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Pansy guetta du coin de l'oeil la réaction de Drago qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il balança sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. La Serpentard fit un énorme sourire à Blaise, ravie de sa question et de l'effet produit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Ron et Harry n'écoutaient pas cette stupide radio le soir et Hermione avait par conséquent gagné son pari. Théodore et elle se trouvaient donc le long du Chemin de Traverse allant de librairie en librairie. Le Serpentard, ayant déjà les bras bien chargés, peinait à suivre la fougueuse lionne. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à une enfant de cinq ans quand elle tapait frénétiquement des mains en poussant des petits cris devant chaque bouquin qu'elle prenait par la suite. Pansy aussi faisait ça. Devant des vêtements. Pas des livres.

« Granger, tu comptes tous les lire au moins ? »

« Évidemment ! » S'indigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, « Et dans un mois, j'en reprendrais d'autres. »

« Tu sais, tu devrais lire ceux de la bibliothèque, ton porte-monnaie s'en porterait mieux. »

« Il n'y a pas les romans que j'aimerais lire. Oh ! Nous ne sommes pas allés chez Fleury et Bott ! »

Hermione enroula son bras autour du sien puis le tira d'un coup sec, un énorme sourire plaqué au visage. Si il y avait bien une librairie qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était celle-ci. Elle aimait par-dessus tout les couvertures recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussières parce que personne n'avait jamais voulu les prendre, les livres neufs qui craquaient doucement lorsqu'on les ouvrait car c'était la première fois et bien sûr, la fameuse étagère des nouveaux ouvrages aux couvertures toutes plus attrayantes et flamboyantes les unes que les autres. Oui, définitivement, elle aurait pu passer toute son existence ici. Du côté de Théodore, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Hermione. Une jeune fille souriante, rieuse et attachante. L'opposé de son habituel attitude irréprochable voire même énervante.

« Tu lis des romans à l'eau de rose. » Constata-t-il finalement après avoir observé la pile dans ses bras.

« Je suis une fille ! » Elle se sentit obligée de se justifier mais lui tourna tout de même le dos, gênée.

« Pansy n'en lit pas. »

« Pansy n'est pas moi. Ces romans sont fait pour être lus, je les lis, fin de la discussion. »

« Eh... Je ne voulais pas t'énerver. »

Elle soupira un grand coup avant de balayer ses excuses d'un revers de main.

« J'aime les héroïnes de ces livres. » Confia-t-elle, « J'aurais aimé, comme toutes les filles je pense, qu'on me fasse de jolies déclarations, qu'on m'offre des fleurs ou des chocolats, qu'on me murmure des je t'aime .. Le romantisme guimauve. Je veux être une de ces héroïnes. »

« Tu es vraiment spéciale comme fille. »

Hermione éclata de rire en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. C'était la première fois qu'elle confiait ses tendances romantiques à quelqu'un. Pour une fois, Ron et Harry n'auraient pas pu l'écouter et l'aider à ce sujet. C'était ses deux gros nigauds aveugles en amour. Rien qu'à elle. Pansy n'aurait pas été assez délicate dans cette situation, Théo était l'homme parfait.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hermione lisait ses ouvrages fraichement acquis dans la bibliothèque, au calme. Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa lecture guimauve qu'elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une personne inconnue vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je peux ? »

« Tu es déjà installé, Malefoy. »

Pas si inconnu que ça, finalement. La Gryffondor jeta un bref coup d'œil à la bibliothèque ; plusieurs tables étaient encore vides si ce n'est toutes. Son regard retourna sur son voisin Serpentard. Drago sortit un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'un livre de métamorphose de Septième année. Elle arqua un sourcil. Depuis quand daignait-il travailler cette matière ? Lorsqu'Hermione le vit hésiter pour prendre la parole, elle ferma son livre.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu allais me dire quelque chose, non ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Hermione se leva alors, son livre à la main. Depuis longtemps, elle avait remarqué qu'il la contredisait toujours même s'il savait qu'elle disait vrai. C'était puérile, d'après la préfète. Elle le contourna sans lui adresser un regard mais le son de sa voix l'arrêta net :

« Je veux que tu m'aides. »

L'adolescente se retourna lentement, un sourire sarcastique dessiné sur son beau visage.

« Tiens donc. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux réellement, tu es un piètre menteur. »

« Comme toujours, tu as malheureusement raison. » Répondit-il en esquissant une faible grimace, « Aurais-tu un quelconque petit-ami, j'sais pas moi .. Un Serpentard par hasard ? »

« Tu parles de Théo ? »

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Hermione éclata de nouveau de rire. Drago, lui, ne trouvait pas que sa question prêtait à rire. Quoique... C'est vrai que de demander à Hermione Granger si elle avait un copain, c'était ridicule en soi.

« Je ne sors pas avec Théo, je ne vais pas te le piquer, ton copain. » Finit-elle d'un ton ironique qui ne lui allait absolument pas.

Malefoy se retrouva seul à la bibliothèque. Il était satisfait de sa réponse bien que le fait qu'elle l'appelle _Théo_ au lieu de _Théodore_ ne lui avait pas échappé. Pour tout avouer, il n'aimait pas.


End file.
